<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gentlemen's Gentleman, A Tale of Remus J. Lupin on the Venerable Occasion of His Birthday by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193694">A Gentlemen's Gentleman, A Tale of Remus J. Lupin on the Venerable Occasion of His Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday fic for a friend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gentlemen's Gentleman, A Tale of Remus J. Lupin on the Venerable Occasion of His Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the morning of March 10 of the year 19—, which, as you know, had been particularly marked by an undercover war of reconnaissance and stealth, one of its chief participants, Remus Lupin, woke up in veritable solitude, and rather a in a state of chill, as the meticulously hand-stitched quilt with which his bed was spread no longer covered his feet. Rather than be alarmed for his lack of companionship, for he was in what he thought to be the last safe house in L., he felt slightly disappointed in the absence of his lover, one Sirius A. Black. He had hoped to spend an indolent morning in bed—quite unlike his usual habit of early rising—but today was the anniversary of his day of birth. He was unsure of whether Sirius was aware of this fact, for his lover seldom consulted a calendar during this period of involuntarily imprisonment, and his day of birth had not been celebrated or marked by any friendly gestures or festivities in thirteen years. Surely he wouldn’t have left Remus alone on the morn of his natal festivities, if he were aware. And yet, Remus had not surrendered his hopes yet, for Mr. Black was a most magnanimous and capricious man, always surprising those who are his intimates and looking to their well-being before his, which brings him no small amount of joy.</p>
<p>Our fine gentleman, Remus Lupin, was pleasantly reassured that he had had very little to fear. After donning his housecoat (a second-hand housecoat that was of far greater quality than his own finest robes, flawless save for the Black family emblem stitched upon its breast), he went down the gently creaking stairs and into the kitchen to find one Sirius Black in the middle one of his more elaborate culinary procedures. The course itself was nothing particularly trying, the odour of strawberry and icing sugar wafting through the air, soon to be wrapt in the thin pastry that was cooking, which the French call crêpes. Turning from the stove for a moment, our grand chef Mr. Black grasped Mr. Lupin by the hand most ardently, with so ebullient a smile that Mr. Lupin felt a slight shame in so much as proposing that Sirius might have forgotten such a notable occasion, despite the many excuses he had made in his favour. Mr. Black placed his left hand delicately on the cheek of Mr. Lupin, and embraced him for no small amount of time, an embrace which, when ended, left Mr. Lupin flushed most thoroughly.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Sirius Black had returned his attentions to his cooking, for even with the best of intentions, it would not do to have his crêpes tasting of ash, especially on such a notable occasion as this. Having seen Mr. Lupin reaching to the cupboard for cutlery and other such table ornaments, he quickly briefed him on the procedures of the day, of which this was the principle rule: Remus was to have a day of absolute leisure, with no disagreeable work or any household chores; he was, in short, to be spoiled.<br/>
Acquiescing to the command of our Mr. Sirius Black—heir to one of the oldest aristocratic estates in Greater Britain—with some small amount of protest at the lack of efficacy in the command, for such undertakings were not important to him and should be mutually shared in fairness to them both, he sat at the table and waited for his companion to complete his culinary efforts. When finished, Mr. Black’s relatively simple cuisine became the very picture of fine dining, and, with the employment of the finest silver, china, and glassware of the House of Black, both gentlemen proceeded to break their fast most merrily, with no small amount of the caressing of hands (and truth be told feet as well).</p>
<p>Much of the day was conducted in the same way, with Mr. Black sparing no means to see to Remus’ happiness, despite the limitation of the present location, to which Mr. Black was bound. When the evening hours had commenced, Mr. Lupin was delightfully surprised to find that Mr. Black had arranged a gathering of sorts, attended by friends and business associates of the two gentlemen, as many as could appear in such times. Even Mr. Lupin realized he would soon be sent off on another mission for this organization—however, this was not dwelt upon by him this night, for he was in a particular state of elation, and was not to have his happiness checked on this day, of all days. He even unexpectedly received gifts from some of the guests, of which he graciously, if hesitantly accepted, feeling such bestowments were unnecessary, however, how could so courteous a man refuse them?</p>
<p>After the celebration had finished and the last of the revellers departed, Sirius sat Mr. Lupin down and gave him some photographs, and most eagerly asked, “What do you think of this house?”<br/>
Remus browsed over the polaroids of a three-bedroom, two-bathroom brick house, decorated most tastefully, with an excellently tended garden in the front of the property. It appeared to be situated in the countryside, although there seemed to be neighbours enough nearby. Slightly mystified, he said honestly, “It’s lovely.”</p>
<p>In response Mr. Sirius Black lent in and whispered gently into his ear, “Good, because I’ve already put the down-payment on it.” At this, Remus Lupin’s eyes, which had been lulled to a close by the intimacy of the proximity of Sirius, opened in shock. “When my name is cleared, it will be ours. Our own house, our own life. Happy Birthday, Moony.” Remus Lupin made many protestations—though not exceptionally vehement ones so as to spoil the day with argument—however, Mr. Black refused to accept these and instead peppered him with kisses and took his hand to lead him upstairs, to attend to the pleasures of gentlemen of which it is not my place to report. And so passed the remarkable thirty-seventh birthday of Remus J. Lupin, formerly Professor, in a state of unaccustomed bliss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>